Second Chances, Second Thoughts
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What if Kat had managed to get Ethan and Tara back together? How would Christian feel about this? What if Christian still has feelings for Tara? Will Kat succeed in her plan of getting Christian back? Who will Tara choose? Tara/Christian/Ethan, slight Christian/Kat, Tara/Ethan
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance, Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or any of its characters!**

**Summary: What if Kat had managed to get Ethan and Tara back together? How would Christian feel about this? What if Christian still has feelings for Tara? Will Kat succeed in her plan of getting Christian back? Who will Tara choose?**

**Pairings: Tara/Christian, Tara/Ethan, Kat/Christian**

_Takes place after 1X23_

Tara smiled to herself as she stepped out of the shower. She let out a relaxed sigh and smiled, as she dries her skin of the hot water remaining on her body.

Her wavy brown hair was loose in knots against her bare shoulders.

Tara noticed Abigail wasn't in their room, and realize she could get dressed in peace, without any of Abigail's snarky comments and sarcastic ways.

She slipped on a pair of stretchy sweat pants and a simple baby blue T-shirt before she heard a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock." Kat smiled at her best friend as she came bouncing into the room.

Her blonde hair was put in a messy bun and she had on an over-sized T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans on.

"Hey." Tara's face brightened at the sight of her best friend.

"I'm bored." Kat declared as she plopped down on Tara's bed.

"Well Abigail is out for the night, so we should do something." Tara suggested.

"I'm busy, promised my mom I'd get to studying this term." Kat replied with a sigh. Stupid homework...

"Well isn't this great. And Sammy is with Abigail, or I think he is..." Tara said uncertainly.

"So are you still into my brother?" Kay randomly asked with a curious expression.

"What? No..." Tara said quickly as a blush rose to her cheeks. Wait, why was she blushing... She silently scolded herself.

"Really? Cause what if I said he was still into you?" Kat smirked in a sing-song voice.

"Kat, I'm not falling for that set up again. You did it once already and I was stupid enough to fall for it." Tara muttered with a serious expression.

"I'm not setting anything up. Frankly, it's kind of obvious T." Kat rolled her eyes at how oblivious her friend was being.

"What's obvious." Tara asked confused.

"That you and Ethan are still crazy about each other. I mean now that you and Christian are done." Kat couldn't help but smile at that last sentence. Tara and Christian, finally broken up.

"I don't think so Kat..." Tara trailed off unsurely.

"Come on. I know I was against it at first, but the more I think about it, you guys are perfect for each other." Kat admitted with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Perfect? Isn't that a bit overrated?" Tara chuckled at the thought.

"What if I told you he was waiting for you outside?" The blonde shrugged.

"No he's not." Tara insisted with a doubtful expression.

"Go see for yourself then?" Kat smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she motioned towards the door, ushering Tara to leave and go find Ethan.

Tara bit her lower lip and shook her head before getting up to a standing position.

"And tell him I say hi." Kat called as she friendly pushed Tara out the door and then went back to her own room a few minutes later.

Her plan was working and now in full swing...

Tara walked down the steps and noticed a trail of rose pedals leading towards the pier.

She curiously followed them, picking up each colorful follower as she walked.

When she finally reached the pier, which was where the rose pedals stopped, she glanced up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I thought I'd use rose pedals this time instead." A familiar voice spoke as Tara came into view.

There with a smirk on his ever-so-handsome face and a single rose in his hand, stood Ethan.

Tara froze in her place shocked, with her mouth wide open.. _Oh boy, she was really not expecting this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or any of the characters** **mentioned in this** **story**.

"What are you doing here, Ethan?" Tara asked, extremely confused.

Ethan had his hair all messy. He had on a pair of dirty blue jeans and a simple white collared button up shirt. How did he look so simple yet managed to look so cute?

"Didn't Kat tell you I wanted to meet you? I could have sworn I gave her the message." Ethan replied curiously.

"I couldn't tell if she was being serious? I mean after what happened last time." Tara explained quickly. She found herself staring at him, at more than one occasion.

"Oh right.. Well yeah she-I was being serious. I wanted to talk to you actually." Ethan said with a smile.

"Why? What about?" Tara glanced up at him.

Ethan smirked. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Us? There is no 'us' Ethan?" Tara answered shaking her head.

"Look Tara, I still like you. I know that we broke up, but I'm willing to look past it. The whole you kissing Christian thing, I'm willing to put it behind us." Ethan said smoothly.

"Ethan I don't know what to say..." Tara began, flustered.

"So don't say anything." He whispered before leaning over and kissing her.

Tara pulled away almost immediately.

"Ethan, what was that?" Tara asked still recovering from initial shock.

"Nothing, I'll just um get going then." Ethan excused as he walked past Tara.

Tara silently cursed in her head before calling out. "Ethan... Wait."

"What Tara? Come to tell me that the kiss was a stupid mistake? Or that you just wanna be friends?" Ethan let out a bitter laugh and sighed.

"Not what I was going to say." Tara replied with a slight smile.

"Really? Then what are you trying to say Tara? Just tell me!" Ethan was becoming impatient.

Tara sighed before grabbing the back of Ethan's head, pulling him down to eye level before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

A few seconds later she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Ethan said, breathing heavily.

"I guess I'm not over you either." Tara admitted with a smile. "Kissing Christian was a stupid mistake, especially when I was with a guy as awesome as you."

"Well you have lots of time to make it up to me then." Ethan smiled before leaning in to kiss her again.

Tara smiled against his lips. She's missed this feeling, of being with Ethan.

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and depended the kiss.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, in need of air.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy, not this time." Ethan softly smiled at Tara, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Me neither."

_Next time on Second Chances, Second Thoughts: Tara and Ethan are officially back together and Christian is less than thrilled about it but why? And Kat asks Christian out with some unexpected results._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy** **or any of its characters! :)**

(The next day)

"If Miss Raine corrects one little flaw one more time I swear I'm gonna package and send myself to live with Panda Bears!" Kat exclaimed frustrated as she, Tara and Sammy walked to their usual lunch spot.

"It's not that bad, I mean at least she isn't always nagging you like she is with Tara and I." Sammy pointed out. It was no secret he and Tara were Miss Raine's worst students, she even told them on several occasions; it only made them work harder though.

"Yeah well, at least we get a break for a little bit." Kat sighed happily as they ate.

"What's got you to happy, T?" Sammy asked, noticing his friend's dreamy daze.

"What?" Tara asked confused.

"Just as I suspected... It's a boy isn't it?" Sammy questioned with a knowing glance.

"Oh yeah,I forget to ask, how did things go with Ethan last night?" Kat asked with a smirk.

"Ethan? What, when did this happen?" Sammy asked flabbergasted. Tara playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"We met up last night. He wanted to talk." Tara simply shrugged.

"And what did he say?" Kat pressed on eagerly.

"He said he still likes me and wants to get back together." Tara replied, putting a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"Shut up! OMG... So what did you say?" Kat asked over-excitedly.

"I said I wasn't over him either and then we may have, sort of, kissed." Tara's voice softened at the last part of the sentence, hoping they didn't hear her.

"What? This is huge... So are you guys like back together?" Kat asked curiously with a grin.

"I guess so..." Tara shrugged.

"And speak of the devil." Kat teased as Ethan walked up to their table. "We were just talking about you."

Ethan pulled up a chair next to Tara and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "All good things I hope."

"Of course... Nothing but the best." Sammy said with a laugh.

"So are you guys like officially back together?" Kat asked anxiously.

"Yeah we are." Ethan replied, before Tara had a chance to answer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Tara nervously smiled before glancing at Ethan and softly nodding.

"Yay!" Kat smirked knowingly. Sammy looked at her confused. Since when was Kat happy about Tara and Ethan together?

He shrugged off the weird vibe he was getting from Kat and took a bite of his burger.

_It was probably just his imagination._

XXXXX

Ethan entered the boys change room later that day, after classes.

He was getting his bag out of his locker when Christian showed up at his locker.

"Christian." Ethan called, trying to make conversation.

"Ethan." Christian nodded at him quickly.

"The girls are planning a movie night... Are you coming?" Ethan wondered aloud.

"Can we stop this already?" Christian sighed annoyed.

"Stop what?" Ethan asked confused.

"Stop pretending that we are mates still... Cause frankly we aren't."

"We still would be if you didn't swoop in and steal my girl!" Ethan replied with an icy expression.

"First of all she kissed me dude, second why do you care now anyway it's not like you actually liked her, she was probably just a replacement for Isabelle." Christian spatted angrily. "And third Tara's your ex-girlfriend which means she's moved on and you should stop acting like you own the place."

"By the way: Tara and I got back together..." Ethan said with a triumph smile.

"What? No you didn't... Tara would have told me by now. We tell each other everything whether we're a couple or not." Christian said surely.

"Really? Ask her... _Mate_." Ethan smirked proudly before slamming his locker shut and walking out of the room.

XXXXX

Just as expected Kat, Tara, Ethan and Sammy sat on the couch watching a horror movie.

"Don't go in the house. Don't go in the house. Don't- He should have listened to me!" Kat shouted at the TV, annoyed.

Sammy loved horror movies so he was enjoying every minute of this.

Tara was hiding behind Ethan, which he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so happy you guys are back together." Kat spoke when it got to a boring part.

"We do make a good team now don't we?" Ethan said with a smirk, glancing down softly at Tara.

"Yeah we do.." Tara smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

Just as they pulled away, Christian appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Christian!" Kat called out, motioning for him to come join them.

"Hey guys." Christian replied standing by the doorway.

"What's up?" Sammy asked as he shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian asked curiously.

"Just about how happy we are that Ethan and Tara are back together!" Kat squealed in excitement.

"Really? Are they..." Christian glanced over at Tara, who had yet to say anything so far.

"Yeah... It happened last night actually." Tara finally spoke, avoiding Christian's stare. Ethan was smirking, just how he was earlier in the locker room. Christian wanted nothing more than to punch that annoying smirk off Ethan's face, but he restrained.

"Wow, congrats guys. Really that's awesome... I gotta go though." Everyone could we the fake smile he plastered on his face, they were just choosing to ignore it.

"Christian." Tara sighed.

"I'll see you guys later then." He said before turning and walking back to his room.

"I'll go and talk to him." Kat said quickly, before as stood up and followed in Christian's direction.

XXXXXXX

Christian sighed as he entered his room. How could he be so stupid? Of course Tara and Ethan are back together. She chose him. She would probably always chose him.

He leaned against his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Christian... It's me Kat." The blonde said from outside. "Can I come in?"

Christian nodded to himself before opening up the door as Kat stepped inside.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly leave?" Kat asked concerned.

"It's nothing... I guess it's just hard seeing Tara with Ethan again, so quickly." Christian said sadly.

"Well I know this is a long shot but wanna do something to take your mind off Tara and Ethan?" Kat suggested.

"Like what?" Christian asked curiously.

"Tomorrow afternoon, you and I are going skateboarding." Kat said with a grin.

"But you aren't that good at skateboarding." He looked at her as if she had two heads.

"So? I'll have you there to help me." Kat explained easily.

"Okay sure... Sounds fun." Christian smiled.

"Great it's a date." Kat smiled, leaving the room before Christian had a chance to say anything else.

_A Date?_


End file.
